Second Chance
by shrapnelsinmyheart
Summary: Tony and Pepper are still in their stable-ish relationship but what if a one news can change everything that will lead to complication with their relationship? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Few months after the unexpectedl kiss on the rooftop, Pepper and Tony continue to live their growing and improving relationship with the constant banter and quarrels. They learn so much from each other. They kept their life as usual, Pepper still running Stark Industries as co-CEO and Tony being the famous Iron Man as a symbol of protection of the world.

After months of arguing and rejection, Tony finally convinced Pepper to move in with him and Tony was glad he made it.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Pepper said as she walk to Tony who is currently doing something with his suit.

Tony adoringly looked at Pepper and reach out his hand where she willingly took it, "What brings you here?" He said as Pepper sat on his lap.

"Hmmm, am I not allowed to come here?" she asked looking at him.

Tony chuckled, "No, it's not like that." He said and wrapped her arms around Pepper's waist.

"Good." She said and kissed him quickly standing up and walking towards the door.

"You went down here just to kiss me?" Tony asked laughing at her action.

She turned around and looked at him "I just missed you that's all, you spent most of your time here." She pouted.

"I'm sorry" Tony said frowning, "I just need to get this right and as soon as I finished with this, we will play the whole day." He said with a smirked.

"Yeah right, play." Pepper said and rolled her eyes, "gotta go, I'm gonna finish some paperworks upstairs and don't you dare finish what you're doing without sleeping Mr. Stark, I will definitely hurl something at your head, that's a promise, I will surely do it this time." She said pointing at him and walked upstairs.

"I promise I won't Ms. Potts." He shouted with a smile and turned back to what he was doing.

* * *

When Pepper woke up the next morning, she saw Tony all dressed up at the door looking at her with sad eyes.

"Hey." She said and sat up leaning on bed. "Leaving early?" She frowned.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, the man with a patch called me this morning, he needed us immediately." He walked to Pepper and sat beside her. "I'm sorry." He frowned and took her hand.

"His name is Nick Fury." Pepper chuckled and Tony smiled, "Why are you saying sorry?" Pepper said letting him look in her eyes.

"Because I told you that after I finish upgrading my suit, I promised that I will spend my day with you." He said with a sigh.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Pepper said and lift Tony's head. "It's alright, Iron Man is needed, you can make it up to me when your back, alright?" She said and he nodded. "Now go, before I change my mind." She said and pushed him away playfully.

"I'm a lucky man, you know that Potts?" He said and Pepper giggled. He leaned to kiss her. " I will be back very soon." He said and kissed her one last time.

"I'll be waiting." Pepper smiled and said with a seductive voice.

* * *

Pepper spent her day off checking emails, watching TV, taking naps and most of all, waiting for Tony. Her day was not the same without him constantly annoying her yet she misses it.

She was eating cereals when she felt something weird in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and threw up on the toilet. As soon as she finished she leaned back and take all the air she needed. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered.

Her eyes went wide when she realized something and stood up to rinse. She run back to the kitchen to get her phone. She checked the calendar and count the days when she last had her period. She was shocked that she was 2 weeks late. "Not this time please." She hissed and leaned her elbow on the table with her hands covering her eyes, wishing that the thing she was thinking is not the reason why she's late.

* * *

**Alright! Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Pepper was pacing back and forth to their bedroom and bathroom waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. If she will be honest to herself, she is happy that she will have a baby and at the same time nervous, "What if Tony didn't accept it?" She thought.

Minutes past by and the test was ready, she brace herself and walk towards the test slowly. She stared at it for a minute to make sure that she is not hallucinating that it has a clear positive sign. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"JARVIS?" Pepper said, her eyes are still glued on the test.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" The AI answered.

"Not a word to Mr. Stark, please. I will be the one to tell him about this." Pepper said as she turn around and look for a perfect place to hide the test.

"As you wish Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark will be here in 5 minutes." JARVIS replied.

"Alright Potts, you can do this, you can successfully hide this news from Tony and tell him when the right time comes." Pepper said to herself.

She hid the test underneath her clothes on her closet.

She fixed her hair and took a deep breath and tried her best to relax.

* * *

Pepper was on the bed, thinking of the best way to tell Tony about the news when he heard that familiar footstep on the living room.

She walked outside the bedroom and there he saw Tony with a surprised face.

"I was planning to surprise you," He said as he ran to Pepper and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm good at hearing things." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his on her waist.

"How was your day without me? What did you do?" He asked as they walked to their bedroom sitting on the bed.

Pepper heartbeats began to race and she stared at him for a second, Tony notice her look and felt confused, "Pep? Is everything alright?" He said as he cupped her cheek.

Pepper snapped back, "Yeah yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She nodded and looked down. "I just fixed some paperworks, watched TV and waited for you." She said and looked back at him.

"Wow, you had a very boring day, Pep." Tony said with a smirked.

"Yeah, especially the last one." She said and winked at him. She was about to stand up when Tony grabbed her again and crushed his lips to her. They were like that for a minute when they pushed away slowly.

"I missed you, a lot." He said and smiled at her.

"I didn't." She said trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I know you did. Don't lie to me Potts, I know you." He said with a grin. He hugged her and lay down on the bed, Pepper on top of him. She laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes for a minute and try to relax.

"How did you know that I did?" She asked as she made some patterns on his arc reactor.

"I just knew." He replied and kissed her forehead.

Pepper look at him with a straight face. "What?" Tony asked raising his brow. "Nothing." She replied quickly.

"I've been noticing that you're out of this world this day Pepper, something is not right. What is it?" Tony looked at her seriously.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry. Let's eat." She said as she walks out of the bed and walked on the door.

Tony walked out of the bed seconds later and went to the bathroom. "You sure your alright, dear?" Tony asked giving her one last glance.

"Positive." She smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Pepper woke up feeling something uncomfortable, she feels that she is going to throw up but she doesn't know how to do it without waking Tony up that is cuddling her from behind.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the bathroom without thinking that Tony might wake up as well. She threw up that when she felt arms were on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Tony's concern eyes.

Tony saw her eyes were red, he knew that there is really something wrong with her. When she finally rinse and brushed her teeth, he blocked her way to the door.

"Pepper." He said getting her attention.

Pepper tried her best to keep her eyes away from him but she couldn't. "Yes?" She said innocently like nothing's wrong.

"Be honest with me," He said trying his best to make her tell the truth, "What's wrong? Don't ever try to lie to me this time." He said.

Pepper looked down and began to cry, "I'm so sorry Tony." She covered her face with her hands.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I'm-", she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She said in a whispered way but loud enough for Tony to hear it.

* * *

**Sorry about that :) Reviews are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tony's face went pale and walked back. "I- What did you say?" He said trying to clear everything.

"You heard me right." Pepper said looking at him with those red eyes. "Don't play jokes on me Pepper, this is not funny." Tony tried his best to make Pepper take back what she said.

"I'm not kidding Tony, this is a serious thing why would I do that?" She snapped back trying her best to remain her tone.

"Are you sure that's mine?" Tony replied without thinking that it would affect Pepper's side.

"Is that what you think of me Tony? Of course it's yours! I don't sleep around. I love you Tony, I am committed to this relationship. To us." Pepper replied, she can't believe he said that. "I-I can't believe it." She said shocked and with that, walked out of Tony's sight.

Tony knew that he wasn't ready for this, and that's it.

Hours passed by and the mansion was eerily quiet. They were ignoring each other or better yet escaping one another as both of them were not ready to face another confrontation. They were located meters away from each other, Pepper in the living room, laying on the couch trying to busy herself with the thousands of emails flooding her inbox and Tony in the workshop doing his usual tinkering on the suit.

Tony can't focus on what he is doing because every now and then, the conversation he and Pepper had would constantly flood his thinking. He put his things down and covered his face with his hands, frustrated and scared.

He went upstairs and saw Pepper already sitting on the couch staring at the window with all the paperwork thrashed around her.

"Hey." He said trying to smile and sat beside her. Pepper didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"I'm sorry if I said that." He began and put his hands on top of her hand. "I'm sorry if I said that to you."

That was all Pepper needed. His apology. No matter how painful Tony's words were, his apologies are much genuine. Pepper nodded and smiled at him as tears began to form in her eyes. Tony wiped the tears and said sincerely "We can do this, we will fix this." Pepper nodded with a smile. He leaned on her and gave her a loving kiss.

Tony was on a scheduled press conference weeks after that fight he and Pepper had.

"Gotta go deal with these people." He said and gave her a good bye kiss.

"Take care." She said and gave her sweet smile. She watched him go.

"Mr. Stark, what can you say about the people who keeps on telling you that Iron Man is useless?" A reporter asked.

"I don't care if that's their point of view." He said seriously. "If that's what they think, so be it." He spat.

"Mr. Stark, the rumor is that your co-CEO and girlfriend Ms. Potts is pregnant. Is this true?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes, she is pregnant." He said, avoiding having an eye-to-eye contact with them.

"Are you the father of the child Mr. Stark?" Another reporter in front asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. :) So here is for all of you.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"No, it's not mine." Tony said looking down, the reporters were surprised.

"Who is the father then, Mr. Stark?" Another reporter asked.

"Alright, I have to go; Iron Man has its duties. This conference is over." Tony said and turned around and headed for his car where Happy was waiting.

Pepper clearly heard it, the way he denied their child. Pepper can't stop her tears from streaming down her face as she watched him publicly deny not only their child but also herself.

Pepper was on the couch trying to ease the pain she's experiencing on her stomach, "Please don't, baby, don't" She whispered, her one hand on her stomach and the other was on her face wiping down the tears as it flowed. Tony came home looked at her with those brown eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Pepper whispered, not having the strength to look at the man who just broke her.

Tony didn't answer, he was thinking about the right explanation on what he just did.

"Pep-" He started and stopped putting his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"You said that everything will be alright? I thought we will fix this?" She said crying. "Do you know exactly the effect of what you said, to me and to your child?" She continued sobbing hard.

He walked towards her and Pepper immediately backed away. "Pepper, you know that I'm not ready for this." He sighed.

"You're not ready?" She whispered. "You should have told me on the day I told you about this baby!" She shouted, turning around. She can't believe what she just heard.

"Pepper, just please stay calm." Tony said looking at her with concern.

"Tony, you just denied to the public that this child is not yours, you humiliated me! What do you think they will think about me? That I'm a dirty woman? That I'm in a relationship with you but I slept with other man? Is that what you want them to think about me?!" Pepper said trying to wipe her tears away but as she wiped them fresh tears came running down.

"No." He said. He felt terrible. Terrible for causing her all this pain. He knew that he was breaking her heart.

"Then tell me a good reason why you said that!" She said, walking over to him, holding his hands. She looked at him, letting him see that she is begging.

"I'm not ready to be a father; I'm not ready for this child Pepper." He said, making her understand that, that was the reason.

Pepper was left dumbfounded. She couldn't handle this any longer. The longer they talked, the more painful it got. "You should have told me in the first place." She whispered. All her energy slowly vanishing.

"I-I'm sorry Pepper…I…can't do this." Tony walked to his workshop leaving Pepper with a broken heart. "I need time to think." He said to himself.

Pepper was left in the lounge, wounded and shattered. All the years she guarded her heart to stop this from happening. She never wanted to experience the pain of a broken heart, to be left, to feel rejected. But there she was standing alone in the house of a man she truly loved that just humiliated her publicly.

"Why did I believe that this was real? That I was different to the other girls?" She asked herself. She wanted to believe that this was just another nightmare. She wanted to wake up and erase all the pain she was feeling.

She stood there, staring into the stairs secretly hoping that Tony would take all his words back. To accept her and their child but as moments passed, she felt more humiliated. Anger rushed through her veins as she rushed to their bedroom packing all her possessions. She was going to leave. Leave the man that she loved and the man that broke her heart.

As she was about to open the door, she looked around the house for one last time. "This is the last time, I'm gonna let you hurt me, Tony. Goodbye." With those words, she left the premises with nothing but her belongings.

After hours of Tony fighting his thoughts to either take back what he said or let it be, he realized how much of an idiot he was for denying their child and for causing Pepper so much pain. He was going to accept the baby even with his lack of knowledge in fatherhood but he cannot let the one thing he can't live without walk away from him.

He walked upstairs and saw that the living room was dark, "Pepper?" He said loudly as he walked around but the only response he got was silence.

He went to the bedroom and saw that their walk in cabinet was open, when he entered it;he saw that Pepper's clothes were gone. Panicked hit him.

"JARVIS, where's Ms. Potts?" He asked walking around hoping that she left something that will tell him where she is.

"Ms. Potts left the house 3 hours ago, Sir." The AI replied.

"Do you know where she went?" Tony said.

"I'm afraid not Sir, she left all the things that she knew has a tracker." His AI answered.

Tony saw on the bed, her laptop and her phone. He sighed heavily in disbelief. He walked back to the closet where something caught his eyes, he walked near it and saw the pregnancy test with a clear two blue lines.

"No no no." He said as he covered his mouth with his hand. "I have to find Pepper."

* * *

**Did I just do that? I updated 2 chapters in 1 day? :D AWESOME. I got so amazed with your reviews so I updated fast.**

**Ooooops. I'm so sorry if I didn't warn you about this. I need to do it. **

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

8 months of sorrow, loneliness and searching, Tony didn't know how to find her. The one thing that he couldn't live without was now gone. She was out of his reach. For the past months, he did his best to find her, to apologize, to tell her he loves her dearly. But therewerenoclues to find her. Pepper knew him well enough; to make sure she stays hidden from the man that broke her.

He sighed heavily in front of the monitors. Frustration and sorrow was the only emotions he was capable of feeling.

"Mr. Stark, you've been invited in an anniversary gala tonight at 7pm. Am I going to confirm it?" JARVIS asked.

Tony was in no state to talk or even move from his workshop, his energy seemed to vanish when Pepper had left. "Maybe this useless and boring gala will make me relax." He sighed giving himself comfort.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Tony said.

The gala was formal and elegant. It was filled with CEOs from different companies, all wearing their elegant, designer suits and dresses. Tony knows most of them but had alreadyforgotten their names. As expected there were girls waiting for him hoping to have some fun.

"Hey handsome."A brunette woman walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder seductively and handing him champagne.

"Not interested." He spat out without looking at the woman and walk to the first thing he saw, the open bar.

"Vodka Martini." He said with a weak voice. "Right away, Sir." The bartender said gladly.

Once Tony had his drink he didn't left the table, he was just drinking and roaming his eyes around when a familiar figure caught his eyes. He familiarized himself more to make sure that he is right. A woman wearing a long shining black gown facing her back to him caught Tony's attention.

He walked to the balcony not so close to the woman.

"Pepper?" Tony said softly.

Pepper turn around and her face went pale when he saw Tony, she almost dropped the drink she was holding.

"Mr. Stark, uh-it's…so…I…nice to see you here." Her words fumbling as it came out, hiding her tears and anger, "Be a professional for goodness sakes." She thought to herself.

"Pepper." Tony said, he can't stop the smile forming in his face. He finally found her after all the months of searching, she was finally there, in front of him.

"Uh. I. Excuse me. I-I have to go now, It's quite late." She said with the fakest smile she can do.

Pepper walked out of the balcony and headed to the exit door as fast she could without tripping on her 4-inch heels. When she was out of Tony's sight, he instinctively followed her. He found her behind the bush, sitting on bench, crying.

He was about to put his hand on her shoulder but Pepper shrugged it off.

"What do you want, Tony?" she shouted looking at him with angry eyes. "What do you want to take away from me this time? Do you want to humiliate me again?" She continued.

Tony tried to say something when he noticed that something is not right with her, he looked down on her belly, and Pepper followed his gazed.

He looked back at her.

"Be happy now, Mr. Stark. The child that you denied 8 months ago is already gone." She said with a hard voice. "No need for you to deny a child when years pass by." She said wiping her tears away.

"Wha-what happened?" His voice was trembling; he didn't know how to react. He was speechless.

She turned her back to Tony trying to bring back the painful memories she had on losing her child. "I had a miscarriage on my 6th month because of stress and depression." She began. "Do you know how it feels when you try your best to prove to people around you that you are not the type of girl they think you are? Do you have any idea what it feels like when the world left you? That no one seems to care?" Pepper finally turn around and looked at Tony, her voice was trembling, "because the person you are counting on that will comfort you in times of trouble is the same person who left you first in the middle of nowhere shattered with nothing but a broken heart and a dying child inside her womb." She said every word with force.

"Pepper, I'm so sorry." Tony said, tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to go near her and held her in his arms, give her all the comfort she needed but he can't because he lost that privilege five months ago when he humiliated her.

"Tony, I should have an 8 month baby bump right now! I should be happy right now expecting a baby boy soon but he is gone and your sorry will never bring him back!" She yelled. "All of this happened because of your insensitivity and pride!" She continued. "If you take back what you said-"

"I was about to take it back, Pepper." Tony said. "But when I was about to tell you that I love you, that I was sorry, that I was willing to keep the baby, you were already gone." He said back.

"I don't believe you." She said as she hurriedly turned around.

"Pep, wait." Tony said walking behind her.

Pepper abruptly stopped frustration and anger evident in her voice, "Can you- just please leave me alone. I had a very long day Tony. I want to go home." She spat and headed to her car.

Tony walked inside his house and headed to his workshop; he went to open one of his cabinets and got a box. He sat on the couch and looked at the wooden box for a moment before he opened it, revealing a pregnancy test. He stared at it and he let out a sob, "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered as a tear ran down his cheeks. "Please forgive Daddy." He closed the box, kissed the top of it and covered his face with his hands and wept.

Pepper was lying on her bed, thinking of what just happened, she had a very long day. She can't stop crying as the memories kept rushing through her mind. "But when I was about to tell you that I love you, that I was sorry, that I was willing to keep the baby, you were already gone." Those words kept on playing in her head like a broken record.

She sighed heavily and turned around to get the first and painfully the last sonogram she had with their child. She caressed her fingers on the black and white picture. "Good night, baby. Mommy loves you so much." She kissed the sonogram and tears ran down her cheeks. She laid the picture beside her, and stared at it longingly until she eventually had fallen asleep.

* * *

**First of all, I'm really sorry because I didn't warn all of you about this angsty chapter. Please forgive me. But HEY! This is where the story will start.**

**Second of all, Wish granted! It's a baby boy.**

**Third of all, Thank you so much for all the reviews, you inspired me to write more. Please continue on reviewing.**

**SUGGESTIONS and IDEAS are welcome. PM me if you want, I will try my best to fit your ideas in my story.**

**xoxo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! :D I'm so sorry if I took so long on updating this fic. I had some complications with the story. Anyway, here you go :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Pepper walked out of her house ready to go to work, but before the start of another stressful and tiring day, she went to the cemetery to visit her son's grave. It's in her daily routine already.

As she drove to the cemetery, she was oblivious that Tony was following her. After parking her car, she leaned forward to the back seat and took the flowers, she sighed heavily, looking at the white flowers.

She walked to the grave and looked down, "Hi sweetheart." She whispered trying to hold back her sob. She slowly sat in the cold grass and put the flower down; she put her hand on the grave and brushed it with her thumb. "I'm going to work now. Wish mommy a nice day." She said smiling. She kissed her palm and placed it to the grave once more. "I love you."

She stood and walked away and went back to her car ready for her day's work.

On the other side, Tony was watching her curiously. When he saw Pepper drove, he walked out of his car and went to the place where she put the flower. Tony frowned when he saw the name written on the grave.

ALEXIS ETHAN POTTS

He sat to touch the grave and brushed his thumb on the grave similar to what Pepper had done. "My boy." He whispered and smiled. A traitor tear run down his cheek and Tony brushed it off quickly . He stood and looked at the grave once more, "Daddy will be back tomorrow, I promise." He turned around and about to walk but then he went turned around again to the grave."I'm so sorry. I love you." He said and walked away headed to his car. He sat on the driver's seat and leaned on the steering wheel. "I will bring your Mommy back, that's another promise."

He sighed heavily and drove off. He didn't follow Pepper to her work but rather he went to his house to think of a way to get her back. To make her forgive him. He loves her and he will forever love her, he knows that he was an idiot for denying his own family to the media. "I will make it up to her." He promised himself.

The next day was the same, Pepper went to the cemetery to visit her baby, she considered his son a lucky charm, as her day won't be complete when she didn't visit her son.

But this time was different when she was walking towards the grave, she saw someone there. She knows that this man is familiar. He was looking down at her son's grave and there was a flower already.

Her heart skipped a beat, she doesn't know what to do. She walked to the man but not that near.

"Tony?" She said softly but audible enough to let the man turn around.

Tony turned around and pure shock was shown to their faces.

"Uh-Pep-" He stuttered. He walked towards her but she backed away with a shook of her head.

* * *

**Uh. Yeah, i know it's short. I'll update fast. That's a promise. Just put some reviews :) THANK YOU. And suggestions would be great! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"What…are you doing here?!A-and… And how did you find this place?" Pepper asked stuttering in an almost angry tone.

"Uh-" Tony looked at her with begging eyes trying to tell her to please let him visit their child.

Pepper shook her head and headed to the grave, Tony stepped back to give some space while Pepper put down her flowers.

She looked down the grave for a minute. She released a disappointed sigh before turning her attention to Tony. She looked at him with confused and angry eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again trying to be calm.

Tony looked down for a moment then looked at Pepper, "I'm visiting our child." He said in a low and sad voice. "I'm trying to bring us back, to make things right." He said stepping forward to her but Pepper stepped back.

She absorbed Tony's words for a moment, "Our child? Tony, tell me you're joking." She chuckled sarcastically. "Tony, you have no rights to this child after you denied him to the world. Denied us." She said through gritted teeth, fighting back tears. "Now, tell me! How did you find this place?" She said.

"I followed you yesterday." He said looking down guiltily. Pepper didn't response so Tony looked up, "Pepper, don't let me stop visiting my son." He begged.

Pepper saw sincerity in his eyes, but the pain was still there. It never left and as every time she sees Tony, the pain becomes unbearable. It was like a knife continuously stabbing her heart.

"Alright." Pepper spat. "I will let you visit my son, I will let you say how sorry you are to him. I will let you bring him flowers but that won't change anything between you and me. Do you understand?" She raised her brow at him. Tony nodded in response even though he is still hurt to her last sentence.

Pepper turned around to look at his son's grave. She smiled, "I love you baby." She thought to herself.

"And-" She said and turned around to see Tony looking back at her, "I don't want to see you here when I visit him." She continued. "Don't you ever follow me again. You lost that right. " She looked away after saying that.

Her words hit him again like a sharp knife. "Pepper." He said and Pepper stopped and looked at him through her shoulder. "Thank you." The billionaire said sincerely and smiled sadly. She can see tears in his eyes.

Pepper didn't react. She just turned away and headed to her car, giving her son and ex-boyfriend some time. She sighed heavily when she entered her car and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel as the tears fell from her eyes. She really wanted to forgive him but she doesn't know how, the pains are still alive, so alive.

* * *

**Reviews? THANK YOU :) Sorry for this short chapter. I'll make it up to you all :)  
**

**P.S. 2 more reviews, I'm gonna post the next one :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh cool! I thought I'll never reach 40 reviews. THANKS A LOT :) **

**To "Cloudy": Thank you so much for the words =)**

**CHAPTER 8, here you go.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Tony Stark is stubborn and he doesn't regret that. He still followed Pepper even though she clearly told him not to. He just wanted her to be safe. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He couldn't afford to let the one thing he loved, be in danger.

Tony and Pepper never saw each other again after their unexpected meet-up at the cemetery. Although Tony still visits his son's grave and follows Pepper to her work.

One night, Tony was waiting outside Pepper's new office in a fairly established company. "Not that popular like mine." He rolled his eyes, boosting up his ego.

There, he saw Pepper saying goodbye to one of her colleagues and walking behind the building to get her car on the parking lot. She still looks so beautiful to him.

Pepper on the other hand, walks towards her car inside a dark parking lights were dim and flickering. It was already midnight and the clinks of her heels were the only sound heard accompanied by the wind. When she walked to her car, she was shocked to see the glasses of her car are shattered to pieces and her tires were flattened. Heart beating fast, she turned around to walk inside the building again to get some help but three men blocked her way.

"Hey there, pretty." The first man said, she swear she could smell alcohol from his mouth.

Pepper walked back, "Don't go near me. HELP!" She shouted.

"No one will hear you here, darling." The second man said, reaching her. She jerked away his hand. She was really scared. When she stepped back again, the third man blocked him and put his arm around her neck and held out a knife in his other hand. "Now listen carefully," The third man whispered. "You'll give your money to us and we will let you go." He continued.

"Don't you dare freakin cry Potts." She thought to herself.

Tony was waiting patiently for her car to pass by. As minute passed by, Tony is getting worried. He walked out of his car and went to where Pepper walked to check on her but made sure that she wouldn't notice him.

He heard whimpered and some evil laughs when he got near to the parking lot, he took a peek and saw, Pepper, the woman he loves captured by three bastards. "Wrong timing Stark." He hissed to himself because he didn't bring anything that will make him suit up.

"Now give us the money." The first man said.

"Even though she gives her money to you, you'll still hurt her." The man behind them spoke. "Might as well let her go, and take mine." Tony spat without hesitating, 'I'm a billionaire', he thought.

"Hey man, that's Tony Stark, the billionaire?" The second man said looking at the other man, "THE Iron Man." He chuckled and walked toward Tony. "Where's your suit buddy?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." He spat.

"The money?" The third man said showing his hand to Tony.

Tony reached for his wallet in his pocket with his hand and punched the third man with his other hand. The man hit the ground and fell unconscious. The second man quickly threw his fist to Tony but he successfully got away and kicked the man from behind.

Pepper ran to the security guard of the company to get help while Tony having some fun time with the jerks.

"You won't get out of this." The first man whispered and held out a knife. Tony didn't notice the man behind him and winced in pain when he felt a sharp pang hit his side. He knelt in pain. When the man was about to hit him again, a gunshot was heard, the man was hit on his shoulder by the security guard.

More guards followed and eventually arrested the three men.

Pepper saw Tony on the floor and ran to him. She knelt beside him. "Tony, Tony look at me." She said, panic in her voice. She cupped his cheek with her hand, "Stay awake. I'll take you to the hospital." She said with trembling voice.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave some reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I was impressed with all the reviews :) THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Pepper was pacing back and forth in the waiting area of the hospital. She felt so nervous and stressed as she couldn't stop worrying about Tony. She admitted to herself that even though she despised him, there will always be a part of her that will never stop caring and loving him..

A doctor walked out of a door and Pepper quickly walked towards him, "Doctor, how is Tony Stark?" She asked with trembling voice.

"Are you a family?" The doctor said.

"Uh-no, just- uh- friend." Pepper replied.

"Oh, I'm Dr. Brill." The man held out his hand, Pepper took it and shake their hands. "Mr. Stark's wound is deep but the good thing is there are no organs that were hit." He assured Pepper.

Pepper felt her nerves calmed down, she let out a sigh of relief, "Is he alright now?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, he is, just don't let him move too much so the stitches won't be affected." Dr. Brill advised.

Pepper nodded, "Can- Can I see him now?" She asked again.

"Yes, you can. He is awake. I guess he is waiting for you." The doctor said and gave Pepper a warming smile.

"Thank you, doctor." Pepper smiled. "My pleasure." The doctor replied smiling.

Pepper stood in front of Tony's room, she felt and heard her heart beat so fast that she thought the nurses walking past could hear it too.

She slowly opened the door with trembling hands and saw Tony lying in bed. He turned his head to the person that caught his attention. She smiled and walked beside his bed. "Hi." She said looking down at him.

"Hey." Tony said smiling at her. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"Uh-no, I'm fine." She assured him. "Thank you, Tony. For saving me." She said looking at him.

Tony smiled, "You know I'll do anything for you." His eyes went wide, he slipped.

Pepper heart skipped a beat, 'Why is he saying this?!' She thought. "I owe you one." She said.

Tony nodded in response. They were looking at each other's eyes for a minute until Pepper notice the awkward silence between them. "I better go now, I'll let you rest." She said and about to go when Tony caught her hand, she turned around and looked at his hand holding hers then looked at his eyes.

"You told me that you owe me one, can the payment be that you return to Stark Industries?" Tony said sincerely, "If you don't want to be the CEO again, it's alright, maybe be my PA again. Please?" He begged.

'You're asking too much.' Pepper stared at him for a few seconds and continued on. 'I can't just forget…After everything. I-I-I have to go.' Pepper said without another glance.

As Pepper left, Tony was left stunned and staring at the closed door. He knew it was too much for him to ask her to come back to his life after everything that has happened. He knew what her answer would be but he was still shocked. He felt a pang in his body and it wasn't due to the stitches.

While Pepper was walking towards the exit, she was mentally debating with herself. She didn't want to relive the pain. The painful months of feeling lonely were stopping her from accepting but her heart was saying something else. She was the girl who usually followed her mind over her heart but after seeing Tony wounded in her arms, she no longer knew what to do.

'Potts what are you doing?' She asked her after glancing another look at the hospital.

* * *

**I already finished this Chapter 2 days ago so it will take me long if I'll edit it to avoid cliffhanger. Uh. Yeah. Sorry about that, I'll TRY to avoid it next time. Thank you! Don't forget to leave reviews! :)  
**

**For those who suggested, thank you. I'll do my best to put it in my story :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Tony's sleep was interrupted by the sound of clicking in the distance. He stirred and looked to his left ready to shout on who was disturbing his sleep when he saw Pepper typing on her laptop.

"Pepper?" Tony asked, not sure of what he is seeing. She is here.

Pepper was startled by his voice. "Oh. Good Morning, Mr. Stark." She replied and gave him a warming smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not noticing the wide grin on his face.

Pepper arched her eyebrow at him, "If I can recall, Mr. Stark, you asked me if I can work for you again. Obviously, I accepted it but If you don't want I can just le-" She said about to close her laptop.

"No no. I'm sorry, I'm stupid. Don't get me wrong, I did and I do want you to work for me again, I was just surprised." He chuckled, "Please don't go." He pleaded and Pepper nodded.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Stark, you need to have a good rest as you will be attending a very important board meeting on Monday morning." She said in her professional tone.

Tony nodded and lay down to his bed again and sighed contentedly, grateful that Pepper accepted his offer and was already formulating ideas about how to court Pepper again. He was cut off by Pepper's voice. "By the way, Mr. Stark." She looked at him, "You can go home later, the doctor said." She continued.

Tony nodded in agreement, "Good" He replied.

Pepper went back on typing while Tony was secretly looking at her. Smiling.

Their silence was interrupted by a knock as a nurse entered. "Good morning Mr. Stark." The nurse smiled. "Here is your breakfast." The nurse handed him the tray of usual foods in a hospital.

When the nurse walked out the room, Tony sat up, "Wanna join me, Potts?" He asked. Pepper shook her head, "No. I'm fine, boss." She said with a reassuring smile. "Enjoy your food, I'm already done."

Tony nodded then stared at his food, "Well, bon appétit. Actually, tasteless foods like these aren't really my type." He smirked.

"You want me to go buy a cheeseburger, Mr. Stark?" Pepper suggested.

"No, no, stay please." He said. A cheeseburger would have been really nice but he didn't want Pepper to leave his sight even for a second, scared that when she leaves she will never come back. Scared that what is happening is all just a dream. As Tony snug back to his bed he was telling himself that he will bring Pepper back, no matter what.

* * *

**Reviews are loved :)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Pepper was preparing herself to enter Tony's house again. She didn't want to relive the past, the pain and the memories that lay in the house but she had no choice now, she already made a decision. She however first decided to visit her child before taking on the day's challenge. While walking towards the grave she saw Tony from afar. She was about to turn away and give Tony some time with their son when he called her.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" She turned around and stood straight looking professional as always.

Tony smiled warmly at her, "Come here." He said and held out his hand.

"No, it's alright; I'll give you some time. I'll go back to my car." She responded already turning back.

"No no, I was about to go home now." He replied and walked to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on now, your turn." He smiled.

Pepper smiled back, she felt the butterflies inside her stomach going wild. "Uh-Alright. Thank you.**"** She nodded.

Tony watched her go eyeing her every move. His heart ached when he saw her frown then smile again. He knew that this was really painful for her.

When Pepper's done, she turned around to Tony. She still loves this man but at the same time, she was angry at him. She wanted to give him another chance but she's scared that he will hurt her again.

"Let's go?" Tony asked her, putting his hand on her back and Pepper nodded.

She was about to enter her car when Tony spoke, "No, you're coming with me, Missy." He said with a smirked.

"But-" She protested.

"I will let Happy take your car. Come on." He said, simply begging. Pepper nodded in agreement in disbelief.

They spent the day working as usual like nothing happened between them. Tony was inside the workshop, tinkering on his Iron Man suit and the hotrod while Pepper was in the living room, doing the paper works and organizing his schedule.

It was already dark when Tony walked up to check on Pepper, he saw her on the couch fast asleep. He looked at her lovingly like she was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He walked near the couch and sat down. He looked at her for a minute, mesmerizing the moment that the woman he loves is there beside him. He brushed his hand on Pepper cheeks.

"I love you Pepper." Tony whispered. "If only I could bring back everything we had, I will do it. I've been a jerk for denying you and our son in the entire world just to keep my popularity, my pride, my ego and I am beyond sorry for that." He continued. "I will spend the rest of my life making you love me again and bringing back what we had before." He sighed still brushing his hand on her cheek. "Always remember that I will love you forever and I will never hurt you again. I hope you can forgive me." He sobbed.

He pulled his hand when he felt Pepper stirred, seconds later, she opened her eyes.

She sat and fixed her hair, "Mr. Stark." She said. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright. You need to rest. You can take the guest room if you want." He suggested.

Deep inside Pepper wanted to stay but shook her head. "No, I'd rather stay at home." She answered politely.

Tony nodded and helped Pepper fixed her things and gave it to her. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." She smiled.

"Is that really necessary? Calling me like that?" Tony asked confused, he is not used to be called Mr. Stark especially by Pepper.

"I wanted to call you like that." She responded without looking at him. "Good night Mr. Stark, would that be all?"

"Yes. Good night." He nodded.

Pepper heard it all, what he said about loving her and how sorry he was. She was awake that time. She sighed as she keeps on finding a comfortable space for her to have a good night sleep but it was useless.

She get her phone and dialed Tony's number, she was about to hang when the five rings past then suddenly, "Pepper?" He spoke.

She took a deep breath before speaking back, "Tony."

* * *

**Reactions? :)  
**


End file.
